Lives and love
by The Dark Master1
Summary: Umm, A crappy title, but never mind, Yaoi content. Its all about 4 men from shinra, and theier lives and love lives basically. Oh just read it!
1. Thinking

Thinking  
  
A/N: This part and the next, Discoveries, were originally one, switching between Vincent and Sephy, but I decided to write this whole set of chronicles with each instalment focusing on one character, so here is the new and improved version of "Thinking".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, situations, or anything else from the FF games. Square does, so go bug them. Also the Idea of Sephy and Vincent is Lark's so ner.  
  
Warning: This is your final warning: This story as, most of my fanfics/rambles do, contains a high content of Yaoi. If that is not your thing, get out! If you couldn't care: read on  
  
________________________  
  
Sephiroth was is his room preparing for the night. It was a significant day today: the SOLDIER graduation ball. Sephiroth himself had just become a soldier, so this night was for him.  
  
Eventually he decided on a Tux. He also let his long, flowing, silver hair drop down. Normally he had to tie it back for work but he enjoyed it cascading down his back where everyone could fully appreciate it.  
  
Sephiroth left his room to go find his dancing partner. He had been arranged to dance with Scarlet- a tarty exec in the weapons development part of Shinra inc., but he blew her off to find his own match.  
  
Sephiroth prepared this all in his mind beforehand. He had even asked professor Gast is would ok. He just hoped that this girl would accept his offer.  
  
Sephiroth drew a deep breath and knocked on the door to Infalna's room. She opened it. Infalna was a young, beautiful girl; only about 20; in the care of professor Gast. He was another one of the Shinra Scientists, but nothing like Sephiroth's 'father'. Prof. Gast was a kind, considerate man; and young too. Perhaps that was why Hojo hated him so much.  
  
"Are you just gonna stare at me all day or did you want something in particular?" Infalna truly did have a way with words that no other honourable lady seemed to posses.  
  
"I.uh.um.sorry."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So, did you want anything?"  
  
"Oh, um." Sephiroth drew another deep breath, this time to pluck up enough courage to appeal to Infalna. "Wouldyougotothedancewithmethisevening?" The teen said this in such a hurry he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.  
  
"Excuse me?" Infalna gave him a peculiar look, but it was obvious she was trying to convey her bemused, confuddled feelings.  
  
"Would you go to the dance with me this evening," Sephiroth had found his nerve and was now claming down. His respiration was at an ordinary level as well. "Please." He added as an afterthought, but when he looked up at Infalna again his heart began to race yet more.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone. It was nice of you to offer though."  
  
The shimmering haired teen's heart sank. "Oh well, perhaps some other time." He was doing all he could to stop his makou-green eyes from filling with sterile, salty tears.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I'll go now then."  
  
"I think that would be for the best."  
  
Sephiroth left her room and simply broke down in the hallway, crying.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth chatted with his friend, Tseng, over lunch. "I really thought she'd say yes. Oh Tseng, I haven't got anyone to go with and the ball's tonight. What hope have I got?"  
  
"Don't worry, you could always see if Scarlet still."  
  
"NO!" Sephiroth cut the young Turk of with that exclamation and a disgusted look written across his face. "No, I won't go with that whore, I'd be laughed at. Everyone knows she's like the village bicycle. I refuse to be seen in public with that skank!"  
  
"Well then Seph, it looks like you'll be taking me!" Tseng chuckled as these words left his lips and Sephiroth forced a smile.  
  
"Let's both just go alone."  
  
"But I cant I'm not."  
  
"Well you can now, as of this moment you are my official guest."  
  
"Thanks mate! I owe you one."  
  
"It's Ok, Anytime."  
  
***  
  
The grand hall in sector zero was beautiful. Streamers were suspended everywhere, dangling over the immense polished dance floor and a stage was set up at the front. All the graduates were back stage, waiting nervously. Sephiroth was among them saying and doing nothing. Until he heard the loudspeaker, that was.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the 17th annual Shinra inc. SOLDIER graduation ball. Now welcome our guests and their partners to lead the first dance of the evening"  
  
Sh** Sephiroth still didn't have a partner to dance with.  
  
"Please welcome. Arista Hall"  
  
What can I do?  
  
".Nicholas Baker"  
  
There must be someone about here  
  
"Elissia Thomas"  
  
I am going to look such a fool.  
  
".And Sephiroth!"  
  
Sephiroth fled, running as fast as he possible could. He ran down past the stage, out of the side door, away from the hall, across sector 0 and into the Shinra building. The he stopped. His feet had carried him all the way to the courtyard by the time he had halted. No one will disturb me here. I'm miles from the hall. I doubt.His thoughts ceased and Sephiroth was suddenly aware of a noise emanating from behind him.  
  
"Hello?" Sephiroth questioned, his voice quavering out of anxiety "Is anybody there?"  
  
Out walked Vincent.  
  
"Yes child. It is I. May I question why you are not attending your promenade?"  
  
And so Sephiroth told him everything about what had happened that day.  
  
"Yes, women are so fickle." Vincent let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I have a bottle of champagne in my quarters. Do you wish to join there for a celebration of our own?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like that."  
  
***  
  
He didn't want to open his eyes in case it was all a dream. Wearily Sephiroth raised his right eye-lid and sure enough there was the man that he had secretly loved for the past five years, there was Vincent Valentine.  
  
Sephiroth slowly sat up. The teenager quietly and carefully got dressed and, being careful to not disturb the sleeping Turk left the room. He had some serious thinking to do.  
  
As soon as he had reached the safety of his own room, he couldn't help himself. He leapt for joy. Sephiroth had felt this was about no one ever before. At first he thought it was admiration, but know he knew it was more than that. It was love. Am I gay?  
  
That question echoed through his head. He had only had this feeling for Vincent. Sephiroth had never felt this way about another man. Thinking about it he had never felt it for a woman either. Only Vincent. Vincent, who had been with him for as long as he could remember, Vincent, who had saved him for Hojo's grasp twice before, Vincent, Sephiroth's first true love. Yes I am.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth was pacing his room. Nothing had happened last night, but nearly. What am I going to do? Who could I talk to? Then it hit him. Tseng! Sephiroth had to find him. He had to talk to Tseng. Maybe he could help.  
  
Sephiroth left his room and set out to find Tseng. It was only half past four but Sephiroth did not feel in the slightest bit tired. He was now resolute to find Tseng and could not sleep until then. He reached the training Turk's dorm and knocked. No one answered. He is probably still asleep, Sephiroth told himself. I'll wait here until morning. He sat down. This was to be a long wait.  
  
And it was.  
  
***  
  
Tseng was, just as Sephiroth, out at 7 am sharp. Sephiroth waited until he got down the corridor a bit then approached him.  
  
"Tseng, can I talk to you for a minute"  
  
"Sure what is it Roth?"  
  
"Umm, well can we go somewhere a little more, private"  
  
"Of Course we can, where would you suggest?"  
  
"Uh, is there anyone in your dorm at the moment?"  
  
"No, I don think so"  
  
"How about in there then?"  
  
"Great come on then."  
  
The Turk's dormitory was very bare compare to Sephiroth's room. All there was were four bunk beds, and a couple of wardrobes. Tseng went over and sat down on one of the bed. He beckoned for Sephiroth to join him.  
  
"So what is it you wished to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, last night."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"No, it's not what you think. Last night I kinda... Well this guy invited me up to his room and made a 'move' on me."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"No," Sephiroth lied quickly, he didn't want Tseng confronting his boss about it. That could only cause more problems. "Anyway," continued the young boy, "The thing is, I wanted him to."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that, so how far did he go?"  
  
"Oh, he pulled back I don't think he wanted to get in trouble with the professor. Look, Tseng I think, I think that I'm in love with this guy "  
  
"Then tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll be the same way"  
  
"Okay, I will, thanks for the advice, you're a good friend" Sephiroth left the room.  
  
Once he was sure the boy was out of earshot Tseng said to himself "Yes, but I wish it was more than that"  
  
~:Owari:~  
  
A/N: There you go. One finished part of a fanfic. I actually prefer the old version, but what the hell. This is good enough. Oh well. If you do want the original, version just e-mail me and I'll be happy to send it to you. 


	2. Discoveries

Discoveries  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, get over it!  
  
A/N: This is one of my first ever, serious Fanfic, so it probably will be crap but I probably will write more anyway.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Need I say more?  
  
  
  
Vincent sat bolt upright staring at the place young Sephiroth had been just hours before. He looked at the clock, It was only a quarter to eight in the morning. Why had Sephiroth left like that, without a word? A horrible thought hit him. I didn't. Did I? Oh god.  
  
The Turk couldn't remember hardly anything about the night before. He recalled bringing Sephiroth up to his room, getting into bed, and then, nothing. What happened? I must have, why else would he leave like that?  
  
Vincent got out of bed, threw on some clothes and set out to find Sephiroth. I have to get to him before he goes to Hojo. Hojo's lab was located on the uppermost floor of the Shinra tower. If Vincent could reach Sephiroth before he got there maybe he could apologise and talk some sense into Sephiroth. It was worth a try.  
  
** *  
  
Half running towards Sephiroth's room Vincent was extremely distressed. What if he is not there? What if he has already left to tell Hojo? He rounded the corner to the kid's room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. The Turk wanted to believe that Sephiroth was asleep, but he could not. Thoughts ran through his head of what Hojo would say. The "scientist" would have him fired. Killed, if he could. And Vincent wouldn't blame him. He should have never invited Sephiroth up to his room. He knew he had drunk too much that night. Something like this was bound to happen.  
  
Vincent just hoped Sephiroth could forgive him. Hojo didn't matter. His reputation, his job, his life, Vincent would give it all up for Sephiroth. But, deep inside, he knew that it could never work. Sephiroth was only a kid, Hojo's one and only 'son'. The only child the doctor seemed to acknowledge the existence of. Knowing Hojo as he did, Vincent knew that he would have wished it to be himself not Vincent in this position. Vincent would never let that happen. Vincent had saved Sephiroth twice from this fate before and would do it again. Hojo resented Vincent for this- hated him even. And the feeling was more that mutual.  
  
***  
  
Vincent was sprinting once again. He had to get to Hojo before the beautiful silver haired angel. Running up the stairs, he could hear voices. He was for it. But as he neared the lab he realised Sephiroth definitely wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"The boy is a threat you must dispose of him"  
  
"There is no chance of him turning on us, How will he find out, It is only us who know"  
  
"Yes, but isn't it all in your journals. If he finds out he was an experiment, if he finds out he isn't normal."  
  
"Alistair, My journals are highly confidential, only five people have access to them."  
  
"But admit it, If Sephiroth was to find them he could be a threat, not only to us, but to the planet."  
  
"Yes, I must"  
  
"So you see why we must destroy him."  
  
"You will not touch the child. If anything happens he is my responsibility and I will take the consequences. Now get out of my sight"  
  
Vincent was astonished. Sephiroth, an experiment? He had to find out all he could. He was one of the people who had access to Hojo's notes and he intended to read them. All he had to do was bide his time until Hojo and Heiddegger were out of the picture then get to the books. But now he still had to find Sephiroth.  
  
***  
  
It was 11 o'clock. And Vincent had been searching all night. Where was he? He wouldn't have run away, would he? The Turk was now completely terrified. What was he thinking? Sephiroth was just a kid. There was no chance he felt the same way. But still, if he went to Hojo, Vincent was doomed.  
  
Much as he would have wished to, Vincent could not dwell on this all day, as he had to go out on a job for the president. How he hated this company and all it stood for. Vincent was always fantasising about leaving but knew it would never happen. He owed his life to Hojo, much as he'd hate to admit it, and this kept him at the company, in debt for his previous sins.  
  
***  
  
Vincent returned that evening from work to find a note pinned to his door. He opened the carefully folded piece of paper and read the impeccable handwriting  
  
Vincent  
  
I have to speak to you, I need to know why you did that last night. Meet me in the courtyard at seven thirty. See you there  
  
Sephiroth  
  
The Turk heaved a sigh of relief. At least Sephiroth still wanted to see him. But it was already twenty past. He had to get there quick.  
  
***  
  
"So you came" The teenager was sitting on a bench by the fountain.  
  
"I had to. Look I have to apologise for what happened last night. I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I shouldn't have."  
  
Sephiroth cut him off "Nothing happened last night. I wanted to ask you why you stopped"  
  
Vincent was overwhelmed with emotion. Could it be that this seventeen year old had feelings for him "Sephiroth there's something I have to tell you." but the child cut him off with a kiss.  
  
Vincent moaned slightly in bliss but then pulled away. "We cant do this. You're too young."  
  
"There is no such thing, dear, dear Vincent. We can make this work"  
  
"Ok, but the professor can never know"  
  
"Forget about him. He does not matter"  
  
"Whatever you wish, my sweet cherub"  
  
They kissed again and left the courtyard. They were both in exultation.  
  
~Owari~  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N: There I finished. This resembles fanfics I have read too much but I had to have a go at writing one myself. Sorry for "borrowing" your idea Lark. It's just that it seems so right. R + R if you have the time but please no flames cause I have low enough self-esteem as it is. Anyway, thanks for reading and Sophie don't shout at me for doing something unoriginal. Bye! 


	3. Anguish

Anguish  
  
Tseng was miserable. He knew he shouldn't have been. His best friend had just admitted his feelings for another man. But that was the thing; it was another man. Not Tseng. His best friend was gay but did not return his companion's feelings of affection. Tseng doubted even if Sephiroth was aware of them.  
  
He picked up his P.H.S. He had to take his mind off this. Maybe he should call his family. He hadn't spoken to them for weeks, let alone seen them. Them remembered; It was only in my last letter that I told them. Maybe they don't want to speak to me. No, it wont be that, Tseng reassured himself. Maybe they are just having a busy time at the shop.  
  
Tseng's family ran a weapons shop in sector 7. They were not his blood family though. They were all killed in a fire when Tseng was just 18 months old. But he regarded this family as his own now, just the same. He visited them at Christmas and various other occasions and always told them what was happening with the Turks. Then Tseng realised something and felt a sudden cramp in his stomach. He could not remember them ever being particularly happy to see him, let alone ring him. I mustn't let this bother me. I'll ring anyway.  
  
Just as the teen had finished dialling there was a knock at the door. "Enter". IT was Sephiroth. Tseng slammed the P.H.S. down before his friend had a chance to notice it, but the Turk did catch a faint "Hello" coming from the handset. It was lucky these Shinra phones automatically withhold their numbers.  
  
"Hi Seph; what're you so happy about?" Tseng enquired to his friend.  
  
The other teen did indeed have a smile on his face that seemed as though it could've reached Midgar.  
  
"You know that guy I was telling you about? Well, you were right."  
  
"I was? I mean, of course I was. What about?"  
  
Sephiroth chuckled. It was obvious he was in a good mood. "He feels the same way!"  
  
"He does? Good for you!" Tseng felt his heart in his boots. "Let's hear all about it."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, after Sephiroth had left, Tseng went to talk to Reeve.  
  
Reeve, a young Shinra executive working in city development, was Tseng's only friend aside for Sephiroth. He was about six years older than him but they were firm, friends none the less. Whenever Tseng needed advice he would turn to Reeve. He was the kind of person you could spill your heart to easily. He was Tseng's confidant. His counsellor. But above all, His friend.  
  
"Are you gonna stand out there all day? Come in, sit down."  
  
Tseng had reached Reeve's fourteenth floor office so quickly and smoothly, almost mindlessly, that his thoughts had had a chance to wander.  
  
"Oh, hi. Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." The two men entered the room and took seats across the desk, which was, as always, a complete tip of papers, files and folders.  
  
"Excuse the mess" Reeve chuckled as those words left his lips. He knew, as much as Tseng, that if this desk were ever clear it would be a minor miracle.  
  
"So, what's bothering you?" The exec asked his young friend.  
  
Tseng took a deep breath and launched himself into a detailed explanation. He, however, did manage to conveniently forget to mention any names.  
  
Tseng had mentioned his feelings for Sephiroth before, but of course had never actually said who it was. He had explained to Reeve about on a couple of occasions but never in any depth; as he was now.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who is this then, anyone I know?" Reeve had been listening in rapt attention but now broke his silence to enquire into this problematic subject.  
  
"Oh, no, just someone I see from Kalm sometimes." Tseng lied as always trying to cover up for himself.  
  
"Really? I have some family there. They might know him"  
  
This sentence made Tseng quiver with anticipation and anxiety. He couldn't let Reeve find out. I cant even trust him with a secret this big. "I doubt it. He generally keeps himself to himself. Only has a couple of friends, you know, the strong silent type." This wasn't technically a lie but he had to change the subject. "So, go any advice for me?"  
  
"Umm, no. Well apart from 'true love will prevail' and all that crap"  
  
Tseng knew that these words meant nothing but still, Reeve felt this would all work out in the end and everything would be alright. He also knew he shouldn't take it to harshly if it didn't. He managed a week smile.  
  
Reeve sighed. "That's a relief." I was half expecting you to take that the wrong way."  
  
"No, its ok. I always try to look on the right side of things." This was partly true. Being a Turk Tseng was not allowed to show any emotion while working. This was good practice. "I had better be off. I go on duty in 10 minutes"  
  
"Okay, Cya." The executive stood up and accompanied Tseng to the door. "Come back if you need any more help, or even just want a chat. You know my door is always open for my friends."  
  
"Right, great, thanks. Bye then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Tseng ran to his room as fast as he could. He did not have to work for another four hours. But still he had to get out of that office. He did not want to., no he could not cry in front of another, fully grown man.  
  
* * *  
  
Maybe it would be better if I ended it all know. If I just got my razor. Tseng was hysterical; but deep inside he knew he did not have the courage to take his own life. He drew a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. Gods, I look terrible. And this time I do go on duty in 10 minutes. Tseng splashed his face with cold water and then dressed. That cursed blue suit. That damned tie. And most of all that god-forsaken unemotional veil that he was forced to don.  
  
When he arrived in the training centre something seemed different. The whole atmosphere has 0changed. No longer was it a dark, gloomy house of killing, but there was something in the air that made it, almost .joyous.  
  
Then he realised. Vincent was singing! Vincent of all people. Turks weren't supposed to show emotion at the best of times, and Vincent, well, Vincent wasn't really the sort of person that would go around singing.  
  
Tseng stood transfixed, staring at Vincent. Vincent however did not notice this until he had finished his third (that Tseng had heard) song; "Once upon a dream".  
  
"Hello child. Today's lesson will be about combat movement. This is an art form. You must concentrate and practice that you might lull your enemy into a semi-hypnotic trace".  
  
This was a side of Vincent Tseng had never seen. He like it all the same though. On top of it all Tseng had a good feeling about today's tutorial.  
  
And it was right too. The lesson went without a hitch and he greatly enjoyed it. Vincent had even said that Tseng was a natural. This gave him the much needed morale boost. He no longer felt suicidal but in fact quite the opposite. This good feeling seemed to be contagious. First Sephiroth, then Vincent, and now him. What was it about this week?  
  
* * *  
  
Tseng go up the next day with the same exultant feeling as the night before. This was going to be a good day. He fumbles around in his room searching for clothes. He did not have to work that day so he had a lot of free time on his hands.  
  
1  
  
2 I think I'll go see Sephiroth. He hasn't been round recently. I hope he's ok. With the day's plans resolved in his mind the young Turk set out to find his Silver-haired friend.  
  
3  
  
4 As always, Tseng tried the courtyard first. Sephiroth often liked to site there, watching the water of the fountain trickle over the rocks and rejoin the pool of water around the whole enclosure. But not today.  
  
5  
  
6 Tseng drew himself away from the water feature and crossed the yard to the SOLDIER building. He started the trek up the stairs to Sephiroth's quarters.  
  
When Tseng finally reached his companion's room he could just make out faint noises coming from inside, so he knocked on the door lightly. No answer. He tried again, making contact with the wooden panel marginally harder than before. Still nothing. After four attempts at knocking; each progressively more pronounced and definite than the last; he decided to just go in anyway. Which he did.  
  
  
  
When Tseng stepped in the room it was immediately obvious why the door had gone unanswered. There, on the couch, only half clothed, were Sephiroth and Vincent. Kissing.  
  
Tseng ran.  
  
~:Owari:~ 


	4. Surprise

Surprise  
  
Reeve was sitting in his room, attempting to tidy his desk. It's no good. Why do I bother with all this work?. I'm about as used as Palmer. They never read any of these papers. I could sign them all Donald Duck and those spoilt executives wouldn't notice.  
  
Sadly, this was all too true, but it didn't bother Reeve. He was just as calm as always. He got this serenity from his father - a great Turk of many years before. This man, when in his prime, looked the grim reaper in the face and laughed at him. Reeve was as calm and collected as anyone, but the shock awaiting him was enough to make even his father jump out of him grave.  
  
The door burst open. "Reeve. I. just. saw. him. kissing." It was Tseng, panting and sweating. He looked as though he had just seen, and ran straight through, a ghost.  
  
"Calm down! Come and sit down over here." Reeve beckoned the young Turk over to the new sofa he had just been given for waiting 'clients', but there were none so in effect the lovely people at the top floor had just given a more comfortable seat. "Have a drink." Reeve said, handing over a cup of steaming hot tea to the other boy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The couple sat quietly for about ten minutes - until Tseng had re- established a regular breathing pattern. Then he started to speak:  
  
"Reeve," he began "I just saw Vincent, in Sephiroth's room, barely clothed, with Seph, kissing him."  
  
At this Reeve felt a singular feeling in his gut that made him believe he would have needed to seat himself, were it not he was already on the couch. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you mean?"  
  
"Yes, ok I give in," Tseng paused to sigh and then continued: "It is Sephiroth I like. But please don't tell him. Please"  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." Reeve reassured the boy, who promptly smiled. "Vincent you say?"  
  
"Yeah, he was just sitting there with Sephiroth when I walked in. I couldn't believe it either."  
  
"But there must be like, ten years age difference between them." By this point Tseng had broken down into tears, his friend try to comfort him. "I could never work."  
  
"I know," Tseng sobbed. "But it just came as a bit of a. Surprise."  
  
***  
  
Reeve was in his room alone. Sephiroth? That's a shock on its own. And Vincent too? What about Lucretia? It was a lot to take in, but he couldn't tell anyone. Not a soul.  
  
He heard a knock at his door. "Come" Standing in the doorframe was the tall, dark figure of Vincent Valentine. "Ah, well do come in."  
  
The large man strode in to the executive's room. Slowly and quietly the pair sat down on that same sofa Tseng was on earlier.  
  
"I understand you are a dear friend of my apprentice, Tseng." Vincent trailed off as if his mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Yes, that is right. And yes, he has told me all about what he saw." Tseng confirmed, but when Vincent looked disheartened he added: "But don't worry, I wont tell anyone."  
  
"Thank you , I see my young trainee chooses his friends well. I am in debt to you Mr. Long"  
  
"Please, call me Reeve."  
  
"And you call me Vincent. Now it is a pleasure to have met you, but I must bid you a due as I must locate Tseng himself. He did not turn up for training this evening." Reeve felt his muscles tense. It was a worrying thought if Tseng had gone missing in the state he was earlier. "He doesn't happen to be in here does he?"  
  
"Oh, no, sorry Mr. Vala. I mean Vincent. I haven't seen him since about 11 o'clock this morning. I'm glad to have met you though."  
  
"Thank you anyway, Reeve, I am sure we will me again. Good bye"  
  
***  
  
Dawn broke and an image of the outside skyscape caught Reeve's eye. The early rays of the sun danced in the dust and smog that perpetually hung over the city that was Midgar. That was the only advantage of the industrialised city- the beautiful sunrises and sets.  
  
Reeve peered out of the window of his high-rise office. The Shinra building towered above the plates that excluded the 'slums' from the outside world. As he sighed Reeve thought - everything he had proposed since the city had been built had been quashed, either by Heiddegger or the president. How he hated them. That pair was most definitely a match made in hell.  
  
Reeve's intercom buzzed. "Long get your sorry arse up here." Speak of the devil. President Shinra's voice ripped through the air like a rasp.  
  
"Right away sir." Reeve released the button on the box. ". you arrogant pig"  
  
***  
  
Well that was fun for a complete waste of time. Having just sat through a meeting that didn't either concern or involve him at all, Reeve was rather bitter. However, "the ever knowing nod" seemed to have kept his bosses happy. I should leave. If only someone would kill that Shinra, then maybe this whole company and all it stand for would tumble out of existence and the world would be better. If only. 


End file.
